Software de Amor
by gabychaan
Summary: Naruto se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de Hackear el e-mail de Sakura. Entre tantas cadenas y amenazas de muerte, encuentra un e-mail por parte de Ino. 'Konoha-School: Love Sowftware' ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá el test sobre el pobre rubio? SasuNaru. Lean.
1. El inicio de la catástrofe

**Software de Amor.  
**  
A fanfiction written by: Anyone can be a Superhero.  
SasuNaru. Disclaimer: ¡Nada me pertenece!  
**Capítulo #1**: El inicio de la catástrofe

* * *

¿La conseguiste? – susurro Naruto por debajo de la mesa. Konohamaru asintió con una sonrisa petulante.

Obvio. Las chicas son predecibles – la facciones del pequeño se doblegaron en una mueca perversa. Saco un delgado papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo paso al rubio.

Espero que no olvides que me debes una bien grande, ¿eh? – Naruto asintió.

Sí, sí, haré tú tarea, bla, bla, bla – extendió la mano para agarrar el papel y sorpresivamente Konohamaru lo alejo de él. Frunció el ceño mirándole feo. – Vamos Konohamaru, el salón de informática lo cierran a las 3 y ¡ya son las 2! – Naruto extendió la palma de la mano esperando que le diera el papel, estaba emocionado, esa mañana había oído a Sakura-chan hablar con Ino sobre no sé qué e-mail relacionado con 'el chico de sus sueños' sí conseguía esa información ¡Conseguiría la clave para ganar el corazón de Sakura!

No me meterás en problemas por esto ¿cierto? – el rubio soltó un suspiro. Su paciencia empezaba a agotarse. ¡El tren del amor no esperaba por nadie! – Ya te dije que sí me atrapan no te entregaré. ¡Ahora dame el papel! – refunfuño empezando a cabrearse.

Bien, tú ganas. Pero todavía no me has dicho… - Konohamaru trago seco al ver la mirada del rubio, soltó una risita despreocupada y se rasco la nuca - ¡Ay, ya está bien, toma! Solo no me comas. – Konohamaru salió del pequeño escondite como 'aquí no ha pasado nada' bajo la mirada de todo el comedor. Naruto salió unos minutos después, corriendo como si el mismo demonio lo perseguiría, una sonrisa pervertida adorno sus labios. ¡Sabría los secretos íntimos de Sakura y sus amigas!

Subió las escladeras saltándose dos escalones para llegar más rápido a la tercera planta del instituto, dobló a la izquierda por el corredor, yendo recto hasta doblar a la derecha, dio un traspié y logró frenar. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos sudaban frío. Se paro recto y entro en el aula. Kakashi ni se molesto en alzar la vista de su Icha-icha Paradise, profesor pervertido – pensó el oji-azul en la privacidad de su mente. Tomó asiento en una de las computadoras más alejadas de Kakashi y de la salida… pero luego se arrepintió. Después pensarían que se puso a ver porno o algo por el estilo. Se ubico en el medio, tres computadoras más allá de donde Kiba veía quien sabe que porque mínimo estaba a punto de ver si podía meter su cabeza en la pantalla.

Naruto confirmo que no había moros en la costa y desenvolvió con cuidado el papel. La contraseña que había correteado semana y media.

_Princessaku7 _

Kukuku, sí su plan salía bien, en pocas semanas sería el nuevo novio de Sakura y ella se olvidaría del pedante de Sasuke-soy-mejor-que-todos-porque-tengo-una-actitud-"cool"-y-desinteresada-por-todos-y-todo.-Absolutamente-todo. Oprimió el botón para prender el monitor y espero que la imagen apareciera, movió el cursor hasta el iconito de Google Chrome dando doble click.

Sí mal no recordaba Sakuraba usaba Hotmail. Se llevo una mano a la boca para no reírse en voz alta mientras tecleaba la contraseña. Joder ese era sin duda el mejor día de su vida. Sasuke no había asistido asique todas las chicas del curso (literalmente) habían ido a visitarlo con la esperanza de violarlo, ah no, de 'darles sus mejores deseos para que se mejore lo más pronto posible' recitó en su mente con fastidio.

Cargando… ¡Listo!

_¡Hola, Sakura! _

_Bla bla bla, bandeja de entrada, bla bla bla, bla bla bla. _

_Mensajes de Ino, Hinata, Gaara… (¿Gaara? No me imagino a Gaara enviando un correo de las 25 razones por las cuál el desodorante es malo) Vaya, Sakura sí que recibe basura por parte de sus contactos. _

Bien hasta dónde estaba, podía llegar a la conclusión de que el 80% de los mail de Sakura eran cadenas… hasta el momento llevaba acumalado 150 años de mala suerte en la vida y un mínimo de mil años de mala suerte en el amor. Que alentador… Y ni hablar de esas que 'presagiaban muerte'

Casi podía recitarlo de memoria:

_¡Esta cadena es verdadera, no la borres, una vez abierta, no hay vuelta atrás!  
Pepito lo leyó y no lo creyó…. 24 hrs más tarde, encontraron el cuerpo de Pepito muerto bajo circunstancias sospechosas… (Sí… claro)_

_Su novia que fue la que encontró el cuerpo vio el mensaje abierto, pero decidió ignorarlo._

_Dos días después estaba internada en el ala de Psiquiatría del hospital de la localidad._

Quizás debería probar eso con el teme de Sasuke.

_15 minutos después…_ (y muchas cadenas más)

No, no me puedo dormir – murmuró – tengo que encontrar ese mail… tengo que… hacerlo – dio una cabezada y despertó solo cuando Kakashi le tiro un libro en la cabeza. Dio un pequeño salto en la silla y se sobo el lugar de impacto, le iba a quedar un chichón del tamaño de Júpiter, carraspeo un poco para atraer la atención del sensei.

¿Y eso fue por? – preguntó visiblemente molesto.

No babees el teclado – fue lo único que dijo para volver la vista al libro maldito. Pervertido, pervertido, pervertido.

Hmph – bien por lo menos debía agradecerle que ahora estuviera bastante despiertito y con dolor de cabeza. Bajó viendo unos cuantos títulos más, si no encontraba el jodido mail de mierda, lo intentaría otro día... ¡No! No ¿qué estaba pensando? no podía hacer eso, tenía que seguir, por el bien de Sakura, no podía dejar que la chica terminará con alguien como… Uchiha, entornó los ojos ardiendo en celos. Jamás se daría por vencido.

Unos minutos más y encontró algo que llamó su interés. Era un correo por parte de Ino.

_Asunto: Software de Amor. ¡Konoha-School!  
De: Ino.  
20-Mayo_

No había nada de malo en que él lo hiciera, ¿cierto? Ah, quizás hasta sea divertido, tomó aire y le dio click. El mail básicamente constaba de un enlace a una página, diseñada por quién sabe quién.

Volvió a mirar alrededor, nadie sabría que había sido él… ¿cierto?

_Nombre:  
__Uzumaki Naruto._ (Pero es que esto no falta en ningún cuestionario)  
_Edad:  
16 años…  
Fecha de cumpleaños:  
10/10_

_¡Empecemos! ^^_ (¿Por qué estas cosas las escriben como si la computadora tuviera vida propia?)

_1) ¿Qué características te gustan más?_

_( ) Buen trasero  
(x) Inteligente  
( ) Buen cuerpo  
( ) Popular  
( ) Atleta_

_25) ¿Cuál sería tu cita ideal? (...)  
( ) En la playa, los dos solos, mirando juntos la puesta de sol. Juntitos… bajo el cielo semi-estrellado…  
( ) Cualquier lugar con tal de que estén juntos.  
(x) Una cena, los dos juntos… (¡¡Ramen!!)  
( ) Ir al cine, y ¿quién sabe? Quizás meter mano… aprovechando lo oscurito ;D.  
_

_84) ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuese su primer beso?  
( ) Dulce  
( ) ¿Beso…? No lo creo, involucra el contagio de gérmenes.  
(x) Tierno pero apasionado  
( ) Fogoso, ¡Hasta quedar sin aliento!  
_

_90) ¿Posición sexual?  
( ) Yo no hago esas cosas o//o.  
(x) Abajo, para recibir todo el placer.  
( ) Arriba (¿?) No me hagas decir porqué… _

_101) Sí te dejan plantado/a tú…:_

_( ) Lo mandas a la mismísima.  
(x) Lo dejas sin descendencia.  
( ) Armas un escándalo en frente de todos, para que sepan lo cruel y poco importa que es contigo.  
_

No entendía que tenía que ver eso con su pareja ideal pero, sepa.

159_) Hipotéticamente, si te dieran a elegir entre las siguientes cualidades en tu pareja, tú escogerías:  
( ) Tierno/a y atento/a.  
(x) Que te proteja y quiera más que a nada.  
( ) Que esté disponible a toda hora, en cualquier lugar ;) _

Naruto apoyo su mentón en la palma de su mano ¿Cuándo terminaría? ¡Kami-sama, de dónde las chicas sacan tanta paciencia!

**Última pregunta**:

200) _Sí alguna vez estuvieras con alguien de tu sexo opuesto, sería:_

_( ) Lo opuesto a ti  
( ) El más guapo  
( ) La cosa más tierna que camine en dos patas y este equipado con un pulgar ;)._

…. Era un test ¿no? El ya sabía que no había más nadie para él que Sakura…

_(x) Lo opuesto a ti._

_Y tu pareja ideal es: ¡Uchiha Sasuke!_

_¡Ajá! A ti lo que te van son los chicos fríos pero hasta el cuerno de guapos. Misteriosos, todo un enigma, dotados de una belleza que hace que todos los demás chicos sientan envidia. Rico, guapo y todo un acertijo que más de una/o quisiera poder resolver. _

Naruto se quedo de piedra. ¿Qué mierda significaba eso? El… ¡él no era gay! Le debió haber salido Sakura, era un test apto para chicas y chicos ¿no? Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, era tonto lo que estaba pensando. ¿Él, Naruto Uzumaki, gustar de Sasuke Uchiha? Era completamente un insulto, aun y tomando en cuenta que se lo había dicho un aparato de inteligencia nula y artificial. Él y su auto-proclamado mayor enemigo… era una broma. Cerró sesión y salió de ahí lo más rápido que sus pies podían ir.

El… no era gay. Hasta dónde sabía era hetero… ok, eso no había sido un razonamiento propio de alguien completamente hetero. Ahogó un bufido de exasperación por él momento lo mejor por el momento era ir a su casa, hacer los deberes y con suerte olvidar ese estúpido test del demonio. Ya entendía porque todas las mujeres andaban locas, con esa clase de cuestionarios revolviéndoles las hormonas…

Aun así – se apretó los labios – yo no soy gay.

Malditas cadenas… de verdad, traían mala suerte.  
Sí Naruto supiera que ese solo era el inicio de la catástrofe...

* * *

Una nueva historia, se me ocurrió la idea hoy en la tarde, fue algo así como inspiración salida de la absoluta-nada. Mañana terminó éxamenes. ¡Al fin!  
Nuevamente ya la historia esta hecha x'DUu

¡Besos y abrazos!  
Nos leemos pronto ~~  
Por cierto, denle una oportunidad al fic :) envíenle un review  
Aunque sea diciendo 'me gusto' o dando alguna recomendación.

_Próximo capítulo:  
#2: Incindente en la ducha._


	2. Incidente en la ducha

Software de Amor

A fanfiction written by: Anyone can be a Superhero.  
SasuNaru. Disclaimer: ¡Nada me pertenece!  
**Capítulo #2**: "Incidente" en la ducha.

* * *

Bip, bip, bip,  
Bip, bip, bip,  
Bip, bip, bip.

Naruto sacó el bate que guardaba debajo de la cama (recomendación de su madre) mirando amenazadoramente al aparato, cualquiera habría pensado que se encontraba frente a un asesino en serie, las marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos daban clara muestra de que no había tenido pero ni un minuto de sueño en toda la noche, porque siempre que cerraba los ojos, difusas imágenes se iban formando en su mente, pequeñas motas de color que oscilaban del negro al azul oscuro junto a una pizca de blanco jugaban entre sí hasta fusionarse y mostrar la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke jugando futbol en unos diminutos pantalones que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

Uchiha Sasuke mirándolo fríamente con esa mirada de 'Dobe…' y el preguntándose a sí mismo que carajo había de excitante en esa visión como para que el soldado izara bandera.

Pero la peor sin lugar a dudas era:

Uchiha Sasuke… agachándose haciendo que el pantalón le dibujara casi hasta la raya del culo. - ¡Arg, maldito teme! – gritó con fuerza antes de hacer añicos el despertador. Escucho presurosos pasos subir hasta su habitación.

Su padre abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, pero él no se molesto en voltear a verle Naruto. Baja el bate lentamente – el rubio se giro topándose con su padre que le miraba preocupado. Naruto esbozo una sonrisa retorcida.

– Nunca más volverá a sonar – murmuro con voz chillona mientras reprimía una risita. – Nunca – Minato se llevo una mano a la frente ¿Cómo le explicaría esto a Kushina?

Bien hijo, cálmate, respira y baja el bate antes de que tu madre suba. – Naruto se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente ¿y al qué le importaba? No le importaba nada. Había hecho del mundo un mejor lugar, ese maldito aparato salido del infierno no le haría daño a más nadie. Quizás la próxima víctima debería ser la internet.

Minato, Naruto… ¿Paso algo? – la voz de su esposa llego desde el piso inferior, probablemente la cocina donde la había dejado preparando el desayuno.

Todo bien cariño, nada de qué preocuparse, Naruto solo se tropezó con la sábana mientras iba camino al baño – Kushina un piso más abajo frunció el ceño. - ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces qué fue ese estruendo? ¿Estás seguro que a mi Naru no le paso nada? – preguntó empezando a preocuparse. Minato miro de reojo a su hijo, no estaba tan mal, las venitas de los ojos inyectadas en rojo… las ojeras…bueno no estaba mal, estaba fatal. Si Kushina lo veía, Naruto quizás nunca más vería la luz del sol. Medito un poco antes de contestar.

Ah el estruendo, pues como se cayó, de alguna manera tumbó el despertador. Eso es todo cariño, Naruto no se hizo ningún daño. – Anunció a su mujer – Ya va a tomar la ducha.

… - silencio… - Está bien. – Naruto miró a su padre algo ya más calmado.

Sí se entera que le mentiste. Otra vez, dormirás en el sofá

Tú no le dirás nada y yo tampoco. Ahora anda báñate rápido y prepárate mentalmente para lo que viene… - el rubio menor frunció el ceño confuso. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Prepararse para lo que viene…

Bien era una suerte que el baño estuviera pegado a su cuarto, se desvistió y dejo la pijama en el cesto de ropa sucia. Observo su reflejo con atención en el espejo, si quitaban las consecuencias de la falta de sueño, el no estaba nada mal. Bien, no que no lo supiera, solo que no se reparaba a pensar en esas cosas. ¡Aguanten! ¿El evaluando su apariencia frente al espejo? ¿Qué faltaba, que notará cada una de las imperfecciones…? ¡Santo Kami-sama! ¿De a cuándo él tenía tantas ronchitas en él rostro? Y quizás necesitaba algo de ejercicio.

No que estuviera gordo pero… los músculos se le marcaban casi imperceptiblemente, digo había que tener buen ojo para notarlos. Mierda, maldito test, ahora se encontraba en esas mariconadas de andar dándole vueltas a su aspecto, pero los chicos hetero también lo hacían… digo todo mundo quiere verse bien…

Apretó los puños tentado a meterle una buena a ese espejo, pero si rompía otra cosa y su madre se daba cuenta… un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. No quería ni saber.

Tomo la ducha como siempre, se colgó una diminuta toalla a la altura de la cadera y salió dejando un charco en sus pisadas. Su padre ya le esperaba ahí.

¿Nani y a ti que te dio? – pregunto.

Siéntate. – arqueo una ceja pero hizo lo que le ordenaron. Jiraya, su abuelo entro sigilosamente por la puerta. – Misión cumplida. ¿Para qué quieres esto? – dijo refiriéndose a una caja negra. Minato le pidió que se acercara y señalo el rostro de Naruto.

Oye muchacho, ¿qué te paso? Te quedaste hasta tarde buscando las revistas porno ¿eh? – su padre puso los ojos en blanco. – Oh… ¿Entonces ya tuvo algo de acción con la niña esa peli-rosa? ¿Cómo fue? Por ahí entre mis primeros trabajo tengo una guía de consejos para la primera vez, ya sabes – el viejo le guiño el ojo.

Naruto inevitablemente recordó sus sueños cortos… y un sonrojo cubrió todas sus mejillas. – Ese es mi nieto – recibió unas palmadas por parte del viejo antes de retirarse. Padre e hijo intercambiaron miradas.

No fue eso… - murmuró.

Me dirás cuando te sientas más cómodo. Ahora cierra los ojos, tenemos que hacerle creer a tu mamá que estás durmiendo bien. - el oji-azul tan solo sintió diversas texturas suaves entrar en contacto con su rostro.

* * *

¡Ash, porque siento que todos me miran, me acosan y cuchichean entre sí sobre mí! No es suficiente con todo mi lío emocional de sí me gusta o no me gusta Sasuke, pero obviamente no me gusta, solo me molesta que una maldita cosa incorpórea me haya dicho que sí… mierda, mierda, mierda.

Cerró la puerta atrás suyo con fuerza harto de escuchar los cuchicheos, la mitad del día lo habían estado señalando ¿Qué acaso la gente sabría que hackeo el e-mail de Sakura? No, no era posible, si ese fuera el caso entre Ino y Sakura y su clan de amiguitas fans de Sasuke lo habrían degollado vivo.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

Qué excelente educación Dobe, cerrándole la puerta las personas en sus narices – comentó ácidamente Sasuke. Naruto se quedo sin habla, el mal más mal de todos los males, enfrente suyo haciendo gala de toda su petulancia de 'eres inferior a mí y lo sabes' pero nada como los recuerdos de la noche anterior, se mordió los labios y apretó el puño.

Todo el salón de clases había quedado mudo, esperando otra interminable batalla Uzumaki Uchiha (si porque hasta les tenían nombre). Sasuke alzó una ceja dispuesto a pasar por al lado, pero hasta ahí, Naruto no se iba a dejar acosar por un falso Sasuke y un estúpido e-mail.

Que te jodan Uchiha – comentó con todo el odio que pudo profesarle a su antiguo mejor amigo y ahora nuevamente proclamado enemigo.

¿Cómo sabes tú que me joden, Uzumaki? – Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esa sensual réplica colar sus oídos. El que se había volteado dando por finalizada la conversación y Sasuke se había inclinado en su oído principalmente para decirle _eso_. Maldito Uchiha pervertido que trataba de enviarle mensajes subliminales con su comentario.

No lo sabía, pero con esa respuesta lo acabas de confirmar – esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke de quedar atónito, dejando de paso al salón atónito.

¿Uzumaki Naruto dejando sin palabras a Sasuke Uchiha? Algo que no sucedía todos los días y más importante. ¿Acababa Naruto de insinuar que Sasuke era gay? El club de fans de Sasuke estaba que se cortaban las venas. Y no es para menos pensó el rubio molesto.

Las clases siguieron con regularidad, con el pequeño detalle de que ya no cuchicheaban sobre Naruto, el tema de conversación era la discusión sostenida con Sasuke horas atrás. Ahora tocaba clase de deporte… que Naruto quería evitar a toda costa.

¡Naruto! – el aludido se detuvo para ver quién le había llamado.

Hinata – saludo con un asentimiento.

¿Vamos juntos para gimnasia? – preguntó con uno de sus típicos sonrojos en las mejillas. El rubio asintió. – Bueno yo para gimnasia tú para deporte. ¿Hoy juegan futbol cierto? – Naruto volvió a asentir casi con desgana.

¿Te sientes mal? A ti por lo general te encanta deporte – la preocupación mal oculta en el tono de Hinata hizo que se calmara un poco, no podía ser tan malo… compartir la ducha con un montón de hombres… sudorosos, guapos, de cuerpo bien formado. Soltó un suspiro y se jaló de los cabellos. ¿Qué hacía él pensando que sus compañeros eran guapos y de cuerpo bien formado?

Todo está mal, Hinata – murmuró con un hilo de voz. – nada más ha pasado un día y ya siento que estoy a punto de perder la cordura. No sé qué hacer… todo se resume a esa maldita duda de mierda y no entiendo nada entonces viene Sasuke con esa actitud de 'yo domino el mundo incluyéndote a ti' y no hace más que aumentar mi confusión. ¿Y te imaginas si lo que pienso que estoy pensando es cierto? Sería una completa locura… - el rubio hizo una pausa para soltar todo el aire reprimido en los pulmones. – No sé qué demonios pensar…

Hinata tan solo le palmeo el hombro. – Lo cierto es que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero me alegra que me hayas contado algo. – la muchacha hizo una pausa pensando que decir – Quizás no te sirva de consuelo, pero a veces las respuestas a nuestras dudas se dan por sí solas… sólo no le des más vueltas. ¿Sí? – ¿no más vueltas? Fácil era decirlo. – O por lo menos inténtalo. – añadió casi leyendo sus pensamientos. Naruto asintió y se despidió de ella cuando llegaron al gimnasio, el tenía que ir hasta el campo de fútbol.

_No darle vueltas al asunto,  
No darle vueltas al asunto,  
__No darle vueltas al asunto_ – repitió por última vez antes de entrar a los vestidores, armándose de un falso valor que no tenía, todos ya estaban ahí terminándose de vestir, quizás logrará quedarse solo y cambiarse en paz. Bueno no, entre más rápido mejor. Todo iba bien…

Hey Naruto, ¿cuál fue todo el revuelo que tenían contigo las chicas hoy? ¿Qué te hiciste? – preguntó Kiba con interés. Naruto que para ese momento se amarraba los cordones levanto la vista desorientado.

¿De qué estás hablando?

Las chicas hoy no paraban de decir lo guapo que estabas – comentó imitando el mismo tono chillón que las chicas usaban. Oh… ¿asique era eso? Se rasco la coronilla pensando.

No he hecho nada fuera de lo normal – solo destruir un despertador a punta de batazos.

Pues sea lo que sea, felicidades. Sakura hoy andaba discutiendo con Ino lo bien que te veías – un amistoso empujón en el hombro y Kiba se unió a Gaara y Sai que ya iban hacia la salida. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Debía sentirse feliz de que Sakura al fin se fijara en él?

Sacudió la cabeza y fue solo hacía el campo.

* * *

Oye Minato. – el nombrado alzó la vista de la horda de papeles que habían en su escritorio.

¿Qué? – respondió volviendo a centrar su atención en los escritos que tenía por delante. Jiraya sin ofenderse tomo asiento frente a su hijo. - ¿Para qué me pediste la caja esa negra del armario de Kushina? – preguntó con interés.

Lo que había dentro era útil para Naruto. – respondió. El viejo dio un 'mmm' como respuesta. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó nuevamente.

Era maquillaje. – Un 'oh' y un asentimiento y la conversación se había dado por terminada o eso pensó Minato.

¿Y tú de dónde aprendiste a maquillar? – preguntó confundido el mayor. Minato esbozo una sonrisa.

Te veo en casa – Jiraya le devolvió la sonrisa, saliendo de ahí. Había cosas que era mejor no saber.

* * *

Jamás en la vida había sudado tanto en su vida. Ambos equipos estaban empatados y faltaban 10 minutos para que la hora terminara, pero ninguno de los estudiantes pensaba irse de allí hasta que alguien ganará y alguien perdiera. Naruto dio un cabezazo al balón pasándoselo a Kiba que le hizo un pase a Sai que estuvo así de meter el gol de no haber sido que Sasuke en un hábil movimiento le había hecho una zancadilla y había ido con el balón hasta la zona contraria.

Naruto se lanzó a la carga dispuesto arrebatarle la bola, sentía esa necesidad de ganarle al moreno a toda costa y no iba a desperdiciar ese torrente de adrenalina.

Dobe – saludo Sasuke cuando Naruto trato de bloquearle, pero fue un intento fallido ya que el moreno lo esquivo de a poco, pero lo esquivo. Naruto probó con hacerle un traspié que dio resultado y sin perder tiempo corrió con el balón y Neji siguiéndolo de cerca. Sasuke se levanto a los pocos segundos y reanudo la marcha.

El rubio le paso el balón a Lee que estaba en su equipo, Kiba grito que hiciera una chilena, pero Lee no lo escucho, el portero del equipo contrario, Shino, ya se había colocado en posición para parar cualquier cosa que quisiera entrar en su portería. Lee pateo el balón dándole como dirección al poste pero Gaara llego a tiempo para darle al balón y, aprovechando que Shino se había hecho de lado, metió el gol.

El rubio, el pelirrojo y el morocho se reunieron a celebrar junto con los demás del equipo. Naruto se sonrojó al verse envuelto por tantos hombres… mierda, que incomodidad… gracias a Kami-sama que podía decir que estaba rojo por el esfuerzo hecho.

Entre vítores, bromas y felicitaciones emprendieron camino a los vestidores. Allí ya se encontraba el equipo de Sasuke. La tensión era fácilmente percibida en el aire… Naruto se mordió el labio inferior nervioso mientras se desvestía la vista de sus compañeros que no notaban su repentina incomodidad. No Naruto nunca había sentido vergüenza de su desnudez, porque hasta el momento él pensaba que estar rodeado de hombres encuera no era un tema de preocupación. Se saco la polera de encima y se colgó la toalla al hombro como "siempre" hacía.

Y ahí estaba la entrada a la ducha, vacilando y con la mirada pegada al suelo Naruto entró confiando en que nadie notaría nada raro. Se baño con lentitud asegurándose de quitar toda la tierra de su cabello y de restregar bien cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo, porque a comparación de los otros… Entrecerró los ojos, estúpidos pensamientos gays.

Cerro la llave de la regadera y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no quedaba nadie en la ducha y que probablemente estaba tarde para la siguiente clase, que el profesor o profesora se lo iba a comer y que realmente no le importaba hasta que lo vio, mientras Naruto salía de la ducha con su jabón en mano, Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahí en toda su gloriosa y alabada desnudez (aunque de espaldas). Los ojos azules bajaron de su nuca a sus pies rápidamente y luego subieron notando otras cosas sumamente interesantes, como su trasero, su trasero y ¿su trasero?

Naruto ahogo un ruidito al notar la creciente erección debajo del pedazo de tela. Sasuke se giro un poco para verle con una sonrisa indescriptible y qué hablar del brillo en sus ojos. La garganta se le seco.

Vaya Dobe, no pensé que tuvieras esa clase de problemas – la manera en que lo pronunció, saboreando cada palabra y oír su propio corazón latiendo a un ritmo descontrolado haciendo eco en sus oídos y la falta de aire en sus pulmones le impidieron contestar algo útil, Sasuke se había dado la vuelta y frente a él estaba la cosa del moreno, la inmensa cosa del moreno. Sasuke se vistió frente a él como dándole a entender todo lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero Naruto no podía salir de su trance que hasta sintió la barra de jabón deslizarse entre sus dedos y caer al piso justo al tiempo en que Sasuke se abrochaba el último botón de la camisa.

Te dejaré solo para que resuelvas tú – una pequeña miradita a la entrepierna de Naruto – _pequeño_ problema – sus mejillas reaccionaron ante el sarcasmo emitido en 'pequeño'.

Uzumaki y Uchiha sostuvieron una mirada larga, los labios del moreno se curvaron de lado y salió de ahí sin decir más. Naruto se llevo una mano al pecho asimilando todo lo que acababa de pasar y casi pudo recitar con exactitud las palabras de Hinata:

"_A veces las respuestas a nuestras dudas se dan por sí solas… solo no le des más vueltas. ¿Sí? O por lo menos inténtalo."_

Apoyo su espalda contra uno de los casilleros. Tenían tres cosas bien claras.

Uno: era putísimamente gay.  
Dos: Uchiha Sasuke le ponía la polla dura y  
Tres: Sasuke Uchiha no era enteramente heterosexual.

Te maldigo maldita Internet de mierda – susurro mientras volvía entrar a las duchas, la única solución a su problema eran montones de agua fría. Esperaba que nadie nunca se enterara de ese pequeño "incidente" en la ducha.

* * *

¡Pero qué capítulo más largo! la verdad el fic ya de por sí va a lo largo, asique no quise dividir este capítulo, bien espero que este proceso de transición de hetero a homo… me haya salido bien o.óUu aunque ya se sabía que Naruto no estaba muy en lo hetero que digamos x'D.

Por cierto, tantas y muchísimas gracias a las que dejaron review, agregaron a favoritos, etc. ¡Son un amor! Me hacen feliz.

Muchísimas gracias,  
Atte. Abbie


	3. Karma, maldito karma

Adivinen quién cumple el lunes… sí, mi maravillosa persona cumple este lunes 22 de Junio (la modestia aparte ¿no?) cumplo 16 añotes, soy una venerable anciana, entiendan que esto de la edad va desgastando neuronas x'D (sí claro, excusas, yo y mi excusas) Bueno si me pongo a hacer resumen de lo que ha pasado no empiezo nunca el capítulo. Asique gente ¡Aquí les va! Tercera entrega extraída directamente del mundo de las ideas (La libreta roja).

Software de Amor.

**Capítulo tres**: Karma maldito karma.

* * *

Sakura ese día entro hecha una furia. Despotricando contra el que se le pusiera enfrente, ¿cómo le había pasado eso a ella? Un paso, dos pasos y todos en el salón estaban contra la pared, tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible de la pelirrosa. Allí en medio del salón, el único que no había corrido su pupitre estaba durmiendo pacíficamente sobre él. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura frunció el ceño diabólicamente, el pequeño tic de su ojo no auguraba nada bueno y la extraña aura negra que la envolvía, algunos alumnos podían poner su mano sobre fuego respecto al hecho de que los cabellos de oji-jade parecían ir en contra de la gravedad y flotar hacía arriba. Unos decían que era la reencarnación de la diosa griega Medusa, esa que miras y te vuelves piedra. Un estremecimiento recorrió a todos cuando Sakura se acerco a Naruto.

Hinata entro al salón tranquilamente, todos giraron su cabeza hacía ella, menos Sakura que seguía acercándose lentamente como un demonio a punto de robar un alma.

¿Sakura? – la aludida hizo caso omiso al llamado.

Sakura – repitió la casi diminuta voz, pero la pelirrosa seguía sin escuchar estaba a tan poco de llegar hasta donde estaba el rubio. Los dientes frontales parecían haber sido lijados hasta quedar en punta… la chica daba miedo.

¡Sakura! – grito ya cabreada Hinata. El salón quedo en un silencio mortal… nadie había escuchado nunca gritar a Hinata y ahora lo habían escuchado y había sido más raro. Unos alumnos corrieron hacia las ventanas tratando abrirlas ¿se trataba acaso del fin del mundo?

Otros llamaban a sus mamás.

Sakura giro lentamente sobre sus talones.

¿Dime? – preguntó con fingida educación.

Kakashi me pidió que te dijera que dejes de asustar a la clase – respondió la pelinegra tomando su puesto de siempre. – O si no te mandara al gabinete de psicopedagógico. – Sakura se detuvo en seco y volvió a su lugar, ya vería Naruto, ya vería lo que pasaba cuando alguien hackeaba el mail de ¡Sakura Haruno!

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, Naruto roncando como siempre.

Las clases terminaron y Naruto despertó 'milagrosamente' para recoger sus cosas y demás. La clase entera le miraba casi con pena y el rubio frunció el ceño sin entender por qué.

* * *

Ino ¿estás lista? – pregunto Sakura desde el otro lado.

Sí… ¿ya podemos empezar?

Sí – ambas jalaron el hilo hasta dejarlo completamente tensado. Naruto que iba caminando con normalidad (o sease medio muerto) no reparo en el pequeño hilo blanco y como era planeado tropezó. Las dos chicas esbozaron sonrisas siniestras.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos estaban encadenado (si, encadenado) a una silla mientras Naruto e Ino se paseaban alrededor de él con cara de matonas. Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás. Eso no podía estar pasado.

¿Quién te mando ah Naruto? – pregunto Sakura de inmediato.

¿Quién qué? – balbuceo el rubio, tenía ¡sueño!

Ino se paso una mano por el rostro tratando de mantener la paciencia y le tiro un chorro de agua en la cara.

¡Ino cerda se supone que yo estaba encargada de eso! – la rubia se encogió de hombros.

Te tardaste demasiado frontuda. – contraataco. Naruto sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas.

A ver a ver, ¿de qué mierda están hablando? – preguntó el rubio.

Hackeaste mi e-mail – respondió la pelirrosa con los ojos entornados. Oh genial pensó Naruto, primero soy potencialmente acosado por el teme en las duchas y ahora Sakura e Ino me secuestran como damisela en peligro, el colmo sería que Sasuke Uchiha entre por esa puerta a salvarme, no mejor dicho. ¡¿Qué hago yo esperando que el baka ese me salve?!

No tienes nada para decir – inquirió la rubia

¡Arg Ino, yo estoy encargada del interrogatorio! – la rubia entrecerró los ojos tratando de conservar la calma.

¡Entonces explícame qué mierda hago yo aquí!

Sakura se quedo dubitativa. – Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de historia para el viernes… vamos a ir a mi casa – Ino se masajeo las sienes.

Cierto, termina con esta mierda rápido. – Una gota escurrió por su frente… ¿en serio estas cosas pasaban en la vida real? Al parecer si cuando estas rodeado de gente demente.

Bien Naruto, ahora dime quién te mando a hackear mi e-mail, ¡fue Ten-ten cierto! – Naruto negó con la cabeza.

No sé de qué estás hablando – la mejor jugada, hacerse el loco.

Sakura frunció el ceño. – Repite eso y no vivirás para contarlo.

Ustedes las mujeres son un pedazo de inconformidad andante, si te estoy diciendo la verdad quieres que te diga la mentira. ¿Quién carajo te entiende?

¡A mí no me hables de carajo, Naruto! – bien, para salir de ahí necesitaba un nombre, estaba a punto de decir un nombre al azar cuando la puerta se abrió y por ahí mismo entro Sasuke Uchiha.

¡Sas-sasuke! – exclamo la pelirrosa. Oh genial una escena de telenovela – murmuro Naruto.

Sasuke levanto una ceja y sacó su raqueta de tennis que había dejado en esa misma aula (que casualidad) Tanto Naruto como Sakura lo miraron con una ceja arqueada ¿acaso no iba a hacer comentarios al respecto?

Mmmh por cierto Dobe, Konohamaru te anda buscando – el tono con el que lo dijo, hizo que tanto como a Sakura como a Naruto se les secara la garganta. – No sabía que te gustaban pequeños – Sakura quedo desubicada por lo dicho mientras que Naruto solo atino a sonrojarse. Sasuke abandonó el aula.

¿Ahora como le explicaría _eso _a Sakura?

Na-Naruto… ¿qué quiso decir Sasuke con… con eso? – pregunto la pelirrosa.

Jamás… volvería a utilizar el internet contra otro ser humano, las consecuencias no valían la pena. Antes de responder Naruto solo pudo pensar: Karma, maldito karma.

Dos pequeñas orejas estaban firmemente pegadas a la puerta, cuando llegaron, ambos se miraron sin decir nada. Los dos querían saber lo que vendría a continuación.

* * *

Este capítulo es relleno, pronto viene lo bueno =) el próximo capítulo viene antes del viernes :'D asique no, no espero mucho reviews x'D soy una canallada de escritora. Dejo que mi vida personal se meta con mis fics, debo aprender mejores tácticas para defenderlos =)

¡Un beso y un abrazo!

¡Y un feliz día del padre a todos los maravillosos padres que tienen mis lectoras!

Yo simplemente las/os adoro.

**Próximo capítulo: Sospechas confirmadas.**


	4. Un amigo gay

**Software de Amor**

A fanfiction written by: Anyone can be a Superhero.  
SasuNaru. Disclaimer: ¡Nada me pertenece!  
**Capítulo #4**: Un amigo gay.

Sí, ya sé. Inyección letal para mí, pero se me fue la onda y cuando fui a buscar la libreta (dos semanas atrás) no la encontraba. Pero aquí está conmigo y no nos separaremos. Ah sí y mis disculpas por la brutalidad que dije en el capítulo pasado y gracias a las que me corrigieron, ¡mis sinceras disculpas! Pero bueno son cosas que pasan. ¡Besitos!

* * *

Hinata se impulso con más fuerza en el columpio. La brisa acariciaba sus tersas mejillas y el frío había coloreado sus labios de un tono purpura que le daba un aspecto enfermizo. Las hojas de los arboles revoloteaban en círculos para caer tétricamente sobre el césped y el asfalto de los caminos. Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo gris y opaco recordando con claridad lo sucedido ese día.

***

Na-Naruto… ¿qué quiso decir Sasuke con… con eso? – pregunto la pelirrosa.

Hinata y Sasuke intercambiaron una breve mirada y en el más perfecto de los entendimientos pegaron su oído a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que sucedía adentro. Ambos querían y necesitaban una respuesta. Las razones del otro eran irrelevantes en ese momento. Por ese día, durante esos escasos minutos, ambos serían cómplices. Naruto en el interior del aula se revolvió incomodo sobre sí. ¿Qué respuesta podría dar el rubio en esa situación? Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse hasta llegar a un ritmo que creía ella no era nada saludable. Los nervios se manifestaban en ella como la lluvia cuando el día esta gris. Sus manos sudaban y probablemente tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

Sasuke permanecía en silencio a su lado, tan perfecto como siempre. Inmóvil y con la mirada perdida, sin embargo pendiente a cada movimiento a su alrededor.

¿Naruto? – murmuro Sakura.

Yo… - Hinata cerró los ojos imaginándose la expresión en el rostro del rubio. Las constantes muecas, la respiración acelerada, tratando inútilmente de encontrar alguna excusa. Sakura no era idiota.

¿Eres… eres gay? – fue un leve susurro, Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió una corriente de brisa a su lado. Alguien la había agarrado del brazo y obligado a levantarse. Sasuke se acomodaba, visiblemente enojado, el cuello de la camisa por el cual habia sido jalado.

¿Me podrían explicar que hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¡¿A estas horas?! – el regaño de Iruka los saco de base y ambos miraron sobre el hombro del sensei para encontrarse con la oscuridad de la noche detrás de los cristales.

¿Y a ver qué hacían allí agachados? – el sensei los miro de manera reprobatoria con ambas manos lado a lado de sus caderas, dio una zancada al no recibir respuesta, y su mano se cerró alrededor del pomo de la puerta.

Un sútil click y la puerta estaba abierta…

¡Sakura Haruno! ¿¡Qué demonios hace Naruto amarrado a esa silla!? – Naruto dejo escapar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, aliviado.

***

¿Naruto era gay? La pregunta la había estado acosando desde el momento en que Sakura la formulo… ¿Era esa la razón por la cual Sasuke se había quedado ahí, agachado, aguardando? Inclino la cabeza dejando que su flequillo ocultará su rostro bañado en lágrimas. ¿Por eso… era por eso… que Naruto nunca se había fijado en ella?

Frenó con brusquedad y salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que sus pies podían.

Sai sonrió de lado desde la privacidad que le brindaba la sombra del árbol en el que estaba recostado. La navaja que cargaba jugueteo entre sus dedos y con un último suspiro la clavo a la corteza del árbol. Donde rezaba una pequeña y casi indescriptible oración.

***

Kushina frotó con más fuerza el paño contra el plato, llevaba rato oyendo el rechinar del mismo paño contra el mismo plato, pero era lo que no podía evitar hacer cada vez que se sentía nerviosa por algo. Naruto llevaba días, semanas y pronto un mes en esa extraña conducta. No es como si algo estuviera mal con su pequeño… pero había algo que no cuadraba. Llegaba todo los días del colegio como siempre, feliz de estar en casa, la misma sonrisa cuando decía 'Mamá, ¡ya llegué!' pero había algo… algo nuevo en su mirada… algo que Kushina todavía no lograba descifrar.

Terminarás por quebrar el plato – bromeo su esposo, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja en un delicado abrazo. - ¿Estás preocupada? – murmuró. Kushina sonrió con un deje de preocupación sin la necesidad de asentir o responder que sí.

Por Naruto ¿verdad? – Kushina hizo un pequeño puchero con los labios, mientras lentamente Minato retiraba el plato y el paño de entre las manos de su mujer colocándolos a un lado del fregador. Kushina giro sobre sus talones para encarar a su esposo. - ¿Y estás consciente de que lo que sea que le pase a Naruto no es nada grave verdad? – continuo. Kushina inflo los cachetes y Minato puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de esta. – Y que eventualmente Naruto nos dirá que le sucede. – La pelirroja estaba a punto de protestar. – Porque no queremos que se siente presionado. ¿Cierto? – Kushina relajo su cuerpo y abrazo al pedazo de hombre que tenía como esposo. – Es solo que me preocupa.

Lo sé. A mi igual – Minato deposito un beso entre las hebras rojizas.

***

Por la puta de las más putas. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer? Naruto se jalo de las hebras rubias y soltó un gruñido de desesperación cuidadoso de que no llegara hasta los oídos de su madre o se formaría el interrogatorio más incómodo de su vida. Ya hacía rato que había admitido la posibilidad de que él fuera gay, mejor dicho que se sintiera sexualmente atraído a Sasuke Uchiha, pero… jamás se detuvo a pensar en el resto del mundo. La homosexualidad no era tan mal vista hoy en día, sí quitamos a todos los que salen a la calle a gritar que se quemaran en el infierno o algo así. Digo si fuera mal vista, no se venderían tantos mangas yaoi hoy en día. Rodó los ojos con cansancio.

¿Cómo se lo diría a sus padres? O sea, ¿cómo se lo diría a cualquier otra persona? Acaso uno va y llega y dice 'Hey chicos adivinen, ¡soy gay!' Ni de coña. Se masajeo las sienes tratando de dejar que los nervios se controlaran por sí mismos, sin obtener buen resultado.

Paseo por su habitación por horas y dio vueltas en su cama inquieto. Si tuviera un amigo gay las cosas serían más fáciles, por lo menos podría tener alguna fuente de información. Oh. Información.

Naruto se puso en cuatro sobre su colchón y no pudo evitar pensar en todas las cosas que hacían los gays cuando estaban en cuatro.

¡Argg! – gritó tratando de desechar la imagen de su cabeza. Sasuke… con… arg, maldición. – ¡No voy a tener…! – una erección. La frase se quedo en el aire cuando sus padres entraron con prisa en su cuarto. Naruto dio un vuelco sobre sí mismo y logró adoptar una posición decente para cuando sus padres enfocaron su atención en él.

Dime dónde está pequeño – Kushina portaba el rifle al revés pero probablemente no se había dado cuenta. Minato soltó un suspiro y lo arrebato gentilmente de sus manos. - ¿Paso algo? Te escuchamos gritar y luego algo como 'No voy a tener…' – su padre le lanzó una mirada confundida.

Eh sí, que no voy a tener… no voy a tener… - no digas erección, no digas erección. – Que no voy a tener piedad con ustedes, pero obviamente… estaba, eh hablando con los mosquitos. – Kushina se quito un mechón que le cubría el ojo derecho. – Ah… mosquitos. – murmuro. Naruto se paso una mano por el cabello mojado en sudor y asintió aun con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas. – Iré a traer el repelente – murmuro Minato. Naruto asintió. – Claro, claro. – Mierda sentía que hasta la garganta le sudaba. Su madre le lanzó una mirada suspicaz pero volvió a su habitación en silencio recordando las palabras que su esposo le había dado no hacía más que unas horas atrás.

Naruto se hecho un poco de repelente contra insectos y con una sonrisa despidió a sus padres, se hecho el cabello hacía atrás y procedió a buscar su portátil. Se sentó sobre su cómoda y levanto la tapa de la portátil. Ojala el inalámbrico no lo defraudara esa noche. Espero pacientemente 15 minutos hasta que todo se cargara y realizo su búsqueda. Habían varios rumores de que en su escuela había una red de chismes vía internet, ahora solo le quedaba ver si era verdad…. Y con suerte encontraría lo que buscaba.

Un amigo gay.

* * *

Lalala ¿quién creen que será el susodicho amigo que Naruto está buscando? Y sí (: ¿Qué pinta Sai en todo esto? Debo admitir que eso no estaba en mis planes pero ya que se me ocurrió. Creo que reduciré esto a 10 capítulos.

Agradecimientos a la libreta roja. Tengo que actualizar Tú regalo de cumpleaños, espero que me alcance el tiempo. También tengo una nueva idea pero no sé si sea adaptable para un SasuNaru.

Besitos y ojala nos leamos pronto.

**PD:** tengo excusa, no solo perdí la libreta y no solo fui de vacaciones, mi computadora también (como decimos los panameños) pelo el bollo. (: O sea que se daño. No me pregunten por el refrán que yo no lo entiendo XD. (Pero no tengo excusa por lo excesivamente corto que quedo)

**Anyone can (and should) be a superhero.  
**© 2009-2010.


	5. Ahora sí que estoy jodido

**Software de Amor**

A fanfiction written by: A friend of yours.  
SasuNaru. Disclaimer: ¡Nada me pertenece!  
**Capítulo #5: Ahora sí que estoy jodido**

Naruto miro con duda la pantalla de la portátil, ahí estaba en:

.com

Dudando de si era buena idea entrar o no, realmente solo había escuchado de ella por las conversaciones de Sakura e Ino, pero jamás había entrado, era como el secreto que todos saben que existe pero pocos utilizan…

Alguna mierda parecida.

La página que se cargo frente suyo, era como cualquier blog, nadie sabía quién era realmente su dueño, pero quién fuera conocía los secretos de todos y todas, nadie escapaba.

Quizás, inclusive haya noticias sobre mí. Me dirigí a la barra de búsqueda y casi con temor teclee cada letra de mi nombre, un suspiro y enter.

_Naruto Uzumaki  
resultado de la búsqueda: 5 _

Vaya cinco… abrí los ojos con curiosidad, no me hacía ni la más remota idea de qué podrían haber escrito de mi, supongo que era hora de averiguarlo, la primera era del 1er día que había llegado con frenos, la segunda cuando me había salido un barro del tamaño del monte fuji (esa noticia debía ser producto de la más letal aburrición en la vida) la tercera era un 'Recuerdas cuándo' y había recordado el horrible día que me había hecho pipí en los pantalones en 3er grado…

Por amor a Kami, en esos días todavía era un niño ¡no tenía control! Sacudí la cabeza y miré con asombro las dos últimas

"_Furtivo encuentro en las duchas después del partido"  
Publicado hace 30 minutos atrás.  
Por: Ámame u Ódiame._

_¿Será que una sorpresa nos viene en camino? Eso me parece después de enterarme hace 2 días del furtivo encuentro que compartieron el bueno para nada: Uzumaki Naruto y el ídolo de Konoha School: Uchiha Sasuke, según mis fuentes, ambos fueron los últimos en marcharse después del partido que tomo lugar la semana pasada en donde el equipo formado por Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Kiba y otros que no vale la pena mencionar, ganaron el partido. Y aunque Sasuke fue el primero en salir mis fuentes confirman que Uzumaki, quién abandono las duchas 15 minutos después, lo hizo sin tener ningún moretón en el rostro…_

_¿Significa esto que los más grandes (jamás proclamados) enemigos de Konoha School, se dieron una "ayudita"? _

_Lo dejamos a imaginación propia. _

_PD. Y de ser así, Acaso el "GRAN" Sasuke Uchiha (y Naruto, obviamente) entrarán a la lista de los __'inaccesibles'_

_Besos y abrazos,  
AUO._

Hijo de puta, fue la primera frase que cruzo la mente del rubio después de haberlo leído la noticia, es que, ¡a la madre! ¿Quién ostras los había visto? El estaba cien por ciento seguro que no había nadie en el momento en que salió… aunque realmente no se fijo, estaba en su debacle interno de 'soy putísimamente gay' y joder, mira las consecuencias de andar por ahí como menudo cojonudo.

Naruto se jalo los cabellos y agarro la almohada atrás suyo, con fuerza la oprimió frente a su rostro y grito todo lo que pudo y más allá, por suerte a esa hora sus padres ya estaban jalándole la pata a Morfeo y Jiraya… él debía estar borracho como una cuba en algún bar de mala muerte con alguna prostituta joven dispuesta a sacarle todo el dinero que el viejo cargue.

Naruto se dejo caer en la cama… ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Sabría Sasuke lo que el cojonudo de mierda ése había escrito en la página? Joder ¿por qué el idiota no pudo ser más precavido?

Y ahora él hablaba como si tuviera alguna clase de amorío con el bastardo ese. Nunca, no señor, jamás estaría con Sasuke Uchiha aunque Sakura misma se lo pidiera pero…

Bueno quizás si lo tuviera en frente, diciéndole 'Naruto… ¿Saldrías conmigo? Con esa mirada penetrante y que te saca hasta el calzoncillo sin haberte quitado el pantalón…. Vaya…

Quita esa cara de dobe, dobe. – eso sonaba como Sasuke, pero quizás solo era su gigantesca imaginación, ostia, ya hasta imaginaba la voz y lo hacía con una precisión extraordinaria era justo como, como si el teme estuviera ahí.

¡Joder Naruto quita esa cara de cojonudo y abre la jodida ventana! – ese tono era bastante demandante pero cuidadoso a la vez como si no quisiera que nadie más lo descubriera… Naruto entonces se levanto y miro a la ventana.

¡Por Kami! ¡Sasuke Uchiha-me-creo-el-más-poderoso-porque-trepo-ventanas-como-un-mono me va a violar!

¡Naruto! – el llamado lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Ya voy, joder, hasta fuera de la escuela eres un estreñido sin paciencia. – el otro lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y claramente fulminándole con la mirada, sí, probablemente si los ojos de Sasuke fueran un arma serían una AK47 y el estaría muerto y enterrado hace años.

Abrió la ventana hasta el tope y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar, sin embargo Sasuke parecía tratar y tratar y el no aguanto la risa, el grandioso Uchiha no podía con el peso de su cuerpo.

Si dejarás de reírte y ayudarás sería perfecto ¿lo sabes, no? – Naruto se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado y empezó a jalar al Uchiha mientras contenía la risa.

Uno – y tiro del moreno adentro. – Dos – y volvió a intentarlo. - ¡Tres! – y oh, vaya, el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba cubriendo el suyo por completo.

Oye, teme… quítate, tu lo que eres es un violador, te debí haber dejado afuera. – Naruto sentía sus mejillas arder y coño es que sentía todo (hasta lo bien proporcionado que estaba el morenito encima suyo) y el no era de pelo, carne y hueso, débil ante la primera mención de tentación.

La sonrisa de Sasuke, prepotente, sonrojo aun más al rubio. – ¿Afuera? Ambos sabemos que te mueres por tenerme adentro - ¡A la puta! Ese pelinegro era un jodido abusador sexual, mira que darle ese doble sentido a las cosas.

Sucio pervertido, lo que te quiero es lejos – y con algo de esfuerzo el oji azul rodo hasta salir de debajo de Sasuke.

Ambos se incorporaron, sudorosos, uno por el esfuerzo y el otro por los nervios y compartieron una breve mirada antes que Naruto la apartara.

Veo que ya te diste cuenta. – Naruto asintió distraídamente. - O quizás lo sabías desde el inicio. – la mirada acusadora del oji negro le descoloco.

¿De qué mierda hablas? – protesto enseguida. Sasuke se cruzo de brazos.

No te hagas el que no sabe, yo no dije nada, a esas horas no había nadie, no hay más opción, tú fuiste quien abrió la boca. – la acusación le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Naruto, ¿realmente el teme había venido todo el camino desde su casa para acusarle de que por su culpa había una noticia en donde cuestionaban la sexualidad de los dos?

¿Eres estúpido o te haces? De dónde carajos crees que yo voy a divulgar algo así para que me vean como una nenaza o peor aún como tu puta o quién sabe qué. – Sasuke soltó un resoplido.

Por favor, todos sabemos desde siempre que tú has sido un rarito pero no me encasilles a mí en tu misma categoría. – Naruto extendió ambos brazos y le miro desconcertado casi pidiendo una explicación.

¿En mí misma categoría? Perdona, ¡¿quién fue el idiota que me acoso en el baño? – Sasuke se hizo el ofendido de una vez y se señalo a sí mismo.

¿YO? ¿Acosándote a ti? Disculpa, la paloma de quién fue la que alzo vuelo – Naruto sentía la cara arderle en vergüenza, como nunca antes, sentía que hasta sus propias orejas eran una caldera de agua hirviendo.

Eso no viene a discusión – y antes de que Sasuke dijera algo más, Naruto lo freno. – Alguien divulgó el incidente en la ducha y por nuestro bien debemos saber quién fue, ¿de acuerdo? – Sasuke se cruzo de brazos, finalmente el dobe imbécil había dicho algo útil.

Nadie en la escuela sabe quién carajo es ese tal 'Ámame u Ódiame' – el rubio le concedió la razón. – Aparte que mierda hacías en tu cama cuando llegue, dije tu nombre como 20 veces y tenías cara de pervertido, vete a saber que andabas imaginando. – El de tez bronceada se hizo el desentendido.

La verdadera pregunta es qué haces tú en mi casa a las 2AM – una piedra le dio en la cabeza a Sasuke y fue a asomarse a la ventana.

Había salido con mi aniki cuando alguien le mando un mensaje con esa noticia, me dijo que debía hablar contigo así que me dejo aquí botado. – Ambos, tanto rubio como morocho fueron a asomarse a la ventana efectivamente Itachi tenía su carro estacionado en todo el jardín de petunias de la madre de Naruto.

Debemos desmentir estos rumores ¿De acuerdo? – Naruto asintió y miro a Sasuke mientras bajaba por la ventana.

Espera ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto a Sasuke que ya había bajado de un salto preciso (ventajas de tener un árbol cerca de la ventana de tu cuarto)

Mañana te lo diré. – Mañana, mañana… faltaba mucho para mañana, Naruto despidió a Sasuke diciéndole 'pudrete' y enseguida cerró la ventana.

Si algo tenía claro es que estaba doblemente jodido, si se habían enterado del incidente en la ducha, quizás… ¡quizás así Sakura se dio cuenta de que había hackeado su e-mail!

¿Quién cojones era esa persona? ¿Y cuál era la maldita tirria que les había cogido a él y a Sasuke?

Un sonido llamo su atención, proveniente del chat de la laptop.

_Anónimo dice:_

_Una pequeña pista, Ámame u Ódiame es el mismo que hizo: Software de Amor, Konoha School. Buenas noches._

Y antes de poder pedir explicaciones,

_El usuario esta desconectado._

Ahora sí que estaba jodido…


End file.
